1013 Letter
by black19
Summary: Dari duapuluh enam huruf yang terdapat, aku bertahan hidup hanya dengan empat huruf K-A-M-U. l Wonkyu - BL, OOC, DLDR!


**Title : 1013 Letter  
**

**Cast: Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning: Boys Love, OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM Ent.  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**13 October 2013**

**Dari duapuluh enam huruf yang terdapat, aku bertahan hidup hanya dengan empat huruf K-A-M-U.**

_Kamu ada diantara gelembung udara yang menutupi. Selayaknya lumba-lumba yang memutari, kamu pun mulai ikut memutari pikiranku. Kamu 'putri' duyung yang aku cari sesungguhnya di dalam cerita itu._

_Cerita yang kubawakan pun selesai membuat aku kembali ke daratan, kembali ke alam sadar. Pikirku mengatakan bahwa kamu tak lebih dari seseorang yang menikmati aksiku. Aku tak bisa untuk mengenalmu._

**Memandang untuk pertama kali adalah saat dimana seseorang itu tersadar akan kesendirian hidup.**

_Tak seperti biasa hari itu aku memutuskan menerima ajakannya untuk memutari area rekreasi itu. Mungkin karena magnet yang kamu punya, aku kembali menemukanmu. Dengan sebuah permen kapas yang berwarna senada dengan semburat pipimu. Kamu tersenyum melihat atraksi dari seekor burung kakaktua._

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku tersadar oleh iris caramel terang yang memandangku dengan lembut. Surai rambutmu yang berwarna senada dengan iris matamu berkilau akibat sinar matahari. Bibir tipis merah mudamu tersenyum saat aku dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan._

**Harapan pupus itu perlahan datang kembali membawa sebuah harapan dengan tujuan baru.**

_Kamu dan aku mulai belajar untuk menjadi kawan, menjadi teman. Aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku selalu ingin lebih tahu tentang dirimu. Kamu tak sedikit pun membatasi perasaan menggebu yang aku rasakan._

_Sampai akhirnya aku dan kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi kita. Saat itu lumba-lumba kesayanganku, Lumba, menjadi saksi atas keputusanku, atas janjiku. Janji untuk terus bersamamu dan menjadikanmu 'putri' duyungku. Walau kau tak benar-benar seorang 'putri'._

**Sebuah ambigu tak dapat menjadikan dua insan tak saling memiliki, hanya egois yang dapat menjadikan keduanya tak bisa saling mengerti.**

_Sikap manja yang selalu disertai omelan kesalmu menjadi sebuah kebutuhan didalam hidupku. Kecupan ringan di bibir tipismu saat pagi dan malam hari yang disertai dengan semburat merah muda di pipi gempalmu menjadi sebuah keharusan dalam keseharian kita. Aku tak mengerti namun semakin lama aku semakin bergantung padamu._

_ Kamu yang selalu membuat kejutan sederhana di hari-hari special kita. Kamu yang akan selalu mengomeliku disaat aku berkeluh resah. Dan kamu yang selalu menyumpahiku dengan berbagai sumpah manis jika aku berhasil mengodamu menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan tersendiri di segala kekurangan yang aku punya._

**Hubungan itu mengikat, dengan benang tipis yang tak terlihat namun saling tertarik dengan sangat erat.**

_Aku dan kamu pun hanya manusia sederhana biasa. Dua kepala yang berisi pikiran berbeda yang sesekali bisa saling menentang satu sama lain. Kamu yang selalu tak mau mengalah, akan selalu membelakangiku jika aku tak benar-benar sejalan denganmu. Membuatku tanpa segan harus memelukmu dan menciumi pipi gempalmu yang menggembung kesal._

_ Pernah sekali kita saling beragumen tentang satu masalah kecil. Sebuah masalah yang mestinya bisa kita selesaikan dengan mudahnya namun kamu mengungkit tentang hal tabu yang menjadi pikiranmu semenjak kita memulai hubungan. Aku tak bisa untuk tak kesal mengetahui kamu masih ragu akan segala janjiku._

**Adakalanya sebuah hubungan membutuhkan saat dimana kedua manusia saling mendengarkan apa yang mereka ingin bicarakan.**

_Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat dimana kita saling berteriak saat itu. Sejenak kakiku berhenti di depan pintu apartemen sederhana kita saat telingaku mendengar suara isakkanmu. Namun aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa untuk mengalah saat itu. Aku harus membuktikan padamu bahwa aku sesungguhnya mencintaimu._

_ Kakiku berhenti melangkah saat aku sadar aku sampai pada sebuah aquarium besar, tempat aku dan kamu saling bertemu untuk pertama kali. Lumba berenang ke arahku sesaat setelah dia memandangku. Gila memang, tapi hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku bercerita pada Lumba yang sesekali meminta ikan._

**Dua pikiran yang menentang akan saling mendukung bila keduanya mengerti tentang tujuan sama mereka yang berbeda jalan.**

_ Esoknya aku terbangun dengan suara kikingan Lumba. Sesosok lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah berjongkok bermain bersama Lumba itu membuatku tersenyum. Kamu menoleh dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganmu. Aku melihat sebuah kotak makan yang kuyakin tak berisi masakanmu tepat dibawah bangku tempatku tertidur._

_ Aku berlari memelukmu dari belakang dan memutarmu di udara. Kamu selalu punya cara sederhana tanpa harus berkata maaf. Kamu tertawa membuat aku memelukmu dari depan, mencium bibirmu cepat. Lumba yang seakan mengerti ikut berdiri dan menggerakan siripnya membuat air membasahi kita berdua._

**Dua pikiran yang tak sejalan tak pernah bisa merusak kedua hati yang terikat.**

_ Aku putuskan untuk mengikatmu dengan janji suci yang selalu kamu tunggu. Tapi aku tak mau dengan cara sederhana mengikat seseorang yang membuat semuanya sempurna. Aku membuat sebuah cerita dengan pementasanku hari itu. Semua temanku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya melihat seberapa antusias aku saat itu._

_ Kamu datang, dan seperti biasa duduk di baris depan kursi kelima dari pinggir kiri. Itu tempat favoritku karena aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas dari sudut itu, katamu. Hari ini sebuah tema tentang penyelam yang mencari putri duyung dengan seekor lumba-lumba menjadi tema untuk aku melamarmu._

**Kesempurnaan datang dari kedua hati yang saling berpegangan.**

_ Acara dimulai, aku menjadi penyelam yang akan mencari duyung dengan Lumba. Aku menatapmu diantara hitamnya kacamata selam yang melekat. Kamu disana duduk dengan focus yang masih sama dengan yang biasanya. Lumba masih terus bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Sampai tiba dimana Lumba berontak, membuat sirip belakangnya tanpa sadar memukul kuat dadaku. _

_Aku terhempas, suara narrator berhenti bercerita masih sempat kudengar. Tabung oksigen di punggungku terlepas seiring dengan tubuhku yang menubruk lantai dasar aquarium. Jeritan beberapa penonton kembali memasuki pendengaranku. Aku melihatmu yang berdiri dari kursi favoritmu dan menutup mulutmu tak percaya._

**Kedua hati yang berpegangan dan terikat erat itu seharusnya tak dapat dipisahkan, seharusnya tak dapat saling terlepaskan.**

_ Kamu berlari ke arah pintu masuk staff, aku tak melihat jelas tapi yang aku tahu matamu telah basah karena airmata. Aku dengan jelas melihatmu menendang pintu staff yang telah kukunci sebelumnya. Bisa dengan jelas kulihat panik di wajahmu saat berlari ke aquarium. Temanku datang dan memasangkan tabung baru di belakangku._

_ Suara narrator kembali terdengar, memanggil namamu untuk tidak panik. Teman-temanku perlahan masuk ke dalam aquarium dengan berbagai kain yang telah kutulisi pesan untukmu. Dan terakhir, Lumba datang dengan menggigit sebuah kain bergulung. Lumba berenang ke arahku yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap. Aku membuka kain itu memperlihatkan tulisan, 'Would you marry me?'. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas kamu jatuh bersimpuh sambil tetap menangis._

**Yang bisa membuatnya sempurna hanya sebuah kesederhanaan yang selalu membahagiakan.**

_ Aku berlari ke arah tempat penonton, setelah sebelumnya menaruh tabung oksigen serta mengganti baju selamku dengan jas pinjaman temanku. Suara riuh penonton menjadi suara pertama yang menyambutku setelah membuka pintu. Aku hanya sesekali tersenyum dan tetap berlari mendekatimu yang masih tersedu di depan aquarium besar itu._

_ Aku membantumu berdiri. Pukulan pertama telak mengenai dadaku, sakit memang karena pengaman yang aku pakai saat Lumba memukulku tadi telah kulepas. Sekitar 3 menit berlalu kamu yang sedari tadi tersedu di pelukanku perlahan berhenti menangis. Aku bersimpuh pada satu lututku. Mengambil sekotak cincin yang ada di kantong celanaku, dan membukanya. Kamu tersenyum dan mengangguk membuatku dengan cepat memakaikan cincin itu di jari manismu._

_ Suara penonton yang semakin riuh membuatku berdiri dan memelukmu erat. Tak peduli dengan beberapa penonton yang masih memandang aneh pada kita tapi aku akan tetap memelukmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa kamu bahagia, karena dengan kebahagiaanmu kamu akan tetap disampingku. Karena dengan keberadaanmu, aku akan tetap bisa hidup._

**Semua dongeng tak berakhir dengan bahagia, semuanya berakhir dengan sedih.**

**Tapi di dalam kehidupanku akan aku buat sebuah dongeng berakhir bahagia.**

**Dongeng Putri Duyung itu akan aku buat bahagia.**

**Karena aku bukan pangeran bodoh yang tak bisa mengenali.**

**Karena 'Putri' Duyung-ku tak selemah Putri Duyung dalam dongeng.**

**Karena dongeng ini tak akan pernah berakhir dengan tangis.**

**Karena dongeng ini cerita antara aku dan kamu.**

**Cerita antara Pangeran Selam Choi Siwon dan Putra Duyung Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Your Dearest Husband, Choi Siwon.**

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi pucat berisinya. Dia mendongak, menatap aquarium besar yang tadi berisi seseorang lelaki dengan baju selam dan seekor lumba-lumba yang sangat akrab dengannya, Lumba. Sekitar lima belas menit lalu dua mahluk berbeda alam itu saling terbang di dalam air memberikan sebuah kado sederhana untuknya.

Tak lama seluruh lampu diruangan yang biasa dipenuhi pengunjung itu mati, gelap. Sebuah lampu sorot persis di atas Kyuhyun menyala, membuat lelaki dengan tubuh ramping itu menutup matanya dengan kertas surat dari sang suami yang ada didalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Pantulan proyektor tepat di tembok samping aquarium membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Berbagai foto Kyuhyun dengan lelaki berdimple dalam terpampang disana. Kyuhyun mau tak mau menangis, mengingat segala kenangan dalam semua foto-foto yang terpampang itu. Dia tersedu. Bukan dalam artian sedih namun dalam artian bahagia.

Pintu staff yang berada di belakangnya terbuka, membuat dia berbalik dan mendapati lelaki yang berada di foto yang ditampilkan bersamanya ada di depan pintu staff itu membawa sebuah cake dengan lima lilin di atasnya. Lelaki berbadan tegap yang terbungkus setelan jas berwarna hitam itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup mulut dan hidungnya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya.

Entahlah Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa seperti seorang wanita saat ini, menangis bahagia karena kado dari sang suami. Lelaki berjas hitam itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan cake yang berada ditangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun."Wonie Hyung~" Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang seakan tak mau berhenti membasahi pipinya itu.

"Happy fifth anniversary nae Baby~" ucap Siwon sambil terus menampilkan kedua dimple dalamnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meniup kelima lilin diatas cake coklat itu bersama dengan Siwon.

Siwon menaruh kue tersebut di meja kecil yang sebelumnya terdapat surat untuk sang Baby. Pelukan erat segera dia terima sesaat setelah dia berbalik. Surai cokelat terang itu menutupi wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menempel di dada bidangnya."Aku tak benar-benar membuatnya sempurna Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melepas pelukan eratnya dan mendongak menatap Siwon.

Kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk leher Siwon dibiarkan begitu saja membuat kedua tubuh itu masih sedikit menempel."Aku tak bisa membuat semuanya sempurna jika bukan kau Hyung, yang ada disisiku." Tambahnya lalu mengecup bibir joker Siwon.

Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman singkat itu. Ciuman sederhana dimana kedua insan mengerti tentang arti keduanya bagi masing-masing diri. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, mata bertemu mata."Kita berdua sama-sama sederhana, dan oleh karena itu kita bisa membuat semua sempurna dengan kesederhanaan kita." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi membuat kedua tangan Siwon di pinggangnya menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya Choi Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup bibir tipis merah muda milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya sampai kecupan kedua dilancarkan oleh Choi Siwon.

"Nado Saranghae Choi Siwon. Aku mencintaimu sampai tiba saatnya kesempurnaan kita benar-benar abadi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum kesayangan Siwon. Keduanya tersenyum dan saling memeluk erat tubuh pasangannya.

Dua hati itu terikat dan berpegangan pada sebuah kesederhanaan yang tak meminta kesempurnaan. Namun dari kesederhanaan keduanya-lah muncul kesempurnaan yang dapat membuat benang tipis keduanya semakin erat terikat, semakin kuat berpegangan.

* * *

tadaaa blackeu kembali membawa sebuah ff abal-abal~

ini ff sebenernya selesai minggu lalu tepat ketika setelah blackeu berjalan-jalan di ocean dream ancol dan langsung dapet ide bikin ff

dan karena hari ini **WONKYU DAY **jadilah saya post hari ini huehehe

terima kasih yang mau baca apalagi review *bow

oh iya untuk yang nungguin ff **uri? **hari selasa niatnya blackeu mau update jadi ditunggu yaa :D

ff ini cuma mau ngeramein **WONKYU DAY, **jadiii **HAPPY WONKYU DAY WONKYUSHIPPER SEMUAAA :))**


End file.
